


A Height Difference Kiss

by cozywilde



Series: Smoochtober [13]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Size Difference, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: Pikalifi needs some help working out, and Liidak is more than happy to oblige.





	A Height Difference Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [Pikalifi](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=54699&did=50406333), one of the smallest guards-in-training   
[Liidak](https://toyhou.se/3281767.liidak), another guard who's always happy to lend a helping hand to a bro

“You’re doing great, bro! One more!” 

Pikalifi grunts, hefting the bar above him. His arms start to shake, but Liidak’s are holding steady under the bar, ready to catch it if he falters. Pikalifi knows enough now not to be relieved when he raises it all the way up; he’s only halfway done. He lowers the bar back onto the stand, taking care not to let it fall with a clang. “How was that?” he pants, scooting out from under the bar and throwing a leg over the bench so he can see Liidak. 

He’s grinning, and the sight makes Pikalifi warmer than the exercise alone can attest to. “Perfect, bro! You’re doing amazing, think you’ve got one more set of pull-ups in you?” 

Pikalifi flexes his arms, hissing at the strain he can already feel. “I dunno man,” he says regretfully. “It’s been kind of a lot already.” 

“But I can already see how much you’ve improved since last time!” Liidak says. “C’mon, bro, I believe in you.” Seeing Pikalifi wavering, he offers, “I’ll give you a reward if you do!” 

“Oh yeah? What kind of reward?” Pikalifi lifts his arms above his head, stretching them out in preparation as though he’s already agreed. It also lets his tank top ride up, exposing his belly to the cooler air of the room. 

Liidak’s eyes flick down for the briefest moment, and he grins, flashing sharp gold teeth. “It’s a surprise, but I’m pretty sure you’ll like it.” 

Pikalifi smiles back. “Alright, I’ll do it.” 

“Perfect!” Liidak rubs his hands together gleefully and leads the way to the pull-up bars, standing behind the shortest one. Pikalifi flushes - the bar only comes up to the middle of Liidak’s chest. 

He grabs the bar and just breathes for a moment, matching the rhythm to the rise and fall of Liidak’s pectorals in front of him. He’s not as sweaty as Pikalifi is by now, but his shirt still sticks to his chest a bit, outlining the bars of metal that pierce his nipples. 

“What are you waiting for, bro?” 

Pikalifi startles, guessing from the smirk on Liidak’s face that he’s entirely aware of what Pikalifi had been looking at. Quickly, Pikalifi draws his legs up so he’s hanging from the bar and strains to pull himself up, drawing his chin over the bar with a grunt of effort. Liidak’s face is right there, encouraging. 

“That’s one! Just four more for me, alright?” 

Pikalifi jerks his head in a short nod on the way back down, sweat beading on his face. He drags himself up again with just a short pause in between. 

“Two! That’s great, bro, keep it up!” 

It’s a fight not to swing his legs to get some momentum, but he doesn’t want to disappoint Liidak, wants to show him he remembers what he said about good technique. 

“Three! More than halfway there, you got this!”

Pikalifi’s breath hisses out through his teeth, muscles in his back and arms straining. It’s a little shaky, but he makes it over the bar again. 

“Four! Come on now, bring it home bro, just one more to get your reward!” Liidak’s face is practically glowing with supportive delight, and Pikalifi wrests himself back up, eyes squeezed tightly closed in concentration. 

He feels the cool metal under his chin that means he’s done it, pleased grin coming over his face, and then he feels the warm pressure of Liidak’s lips against his. 

With a gasp, Pikalifi tumbles to the floor. 

“Shit, bro, are you okay?” Liidak ducks under the bar, offering a hand to pull Pikalifi back to his feet. Pikalifi blinks up at Liidak, wide-eyed. “Fuck, I’m so sorry bro, I thought you’d like that for a reward but -”

Before he can say anything else, Pikalifi launches himself up, grabbing Liidak’s shoulders and using that familiar pull-up movement to get up to Liidak’s level and plant a kiss on his lips. It’s a good thing Liidak has quick reactions, because he would’ve fallen right back down without Liidak’s hands coming up to support him. Pikalifi nearly purrs into the kiss as one of those big hands kneads over the sore muscles of his back, the other effortlessly holding him up. 

“It was a great reward,” Pikalifi gasps, once he has to pull back to breathe. He smirks, nibbling his kiss-swollen lip. “My muscles were just tired.  _ Someone’s  _ been working me pretty hard.” 

“Oh yeah?” Liidak laughs. “Hope that guy’s rewarding you for your efforts, bro.” 

“Mmhmm,” Pikalifi hums, then adds hopefully, “But maybe he could do a little more  _ rewarding  _ after this?” 

Liidak grins. “I think that could be arranged.” 


End file.
